Drakengaurd
=Overview= Known as "The Chronicles Of Drakengaurd", Drakengaurd is a long running skit series created by Elder Peak Studios. The skits, inspired by the Playstation 2 game, featured a cast of very tame British men. Being inspired by Shakspeare as well, the skit was set to have five installments reffered to as acts. The entire series also included many Shakspearian plot devices such as warring familys and betrayal. It follows two rival leaders who are playing a game of Capture The Flag to settle the dispute of who should be the real leader. Cast *Drakengaurd (Giovanni Colantonio) - The keeper of the Four flag. A well respected leader who is very honorable. *Harry (Alex Sakach) - Drakengaurd's friend and personal assistant. He helps his leader fight the war. *Tybalt (Jake Farrar) - The leader of the bop-it republic, and Drakengaurd's sworn enemy. *The Pope (Bryan Grove) - The mens' ruler who has to verify their victory. He is only seen once; Dead. *The Villan Romeo - Making a short appeearance in Act 3, Romeo is the man accused of killing the pope. =Acts= Act 1 The skit begins showing Drakengaurd holding Tybalt at gunpoint. He asks his enemy if he chooses freedom or justice. Tybalt chooses justice, so Drakengaurd takes his flag. On his way out he passes Harry who is eating a bowl of cereal. The two return home and talk for a bit, mainly about a television show called Sitting Ducks. Soon, their banter is broken up as Tybalt comes in and takes both flags back. Drakengaurd gives chase, and the men move through the streets. After a while, Drakengaurd looses Tybalt's trail. Knowiing that Tybalt intends to take the flag to the pope, verifying him as leader, he leaves for the pope's home. He gets there to find Tybalt mourning over him. Tybalt tells Drakengaurd that the pope has been slain, and that the murderer is none other than the villan Romeo. Act 2 This act follows the three in the moments following the murder. They are all mourning the pope and vowing to get the villan back. They decide in order to do this, they must put war behind and team up to find him. The men all decide to take seperate paths in their hunt. Drakengaurd checks a deck, which he becomes terrified of stepping off of. Tybalt finds a street lamp that piques his intrest and stands under it. Harry finds a rock wall on a beach and forms a cocoon on it. Later, Tybalt and Drakengaurd meet up on that same beach to discuss their findings, when all of a sudden Tybalt attacks Drakengaurd. The men fight for a while until they are broken up by Harry, who has temporarily been given God like powers. And an Irish accent. Act 3 Basically ignoring Act 2's ending, Act 3 begins with the trhee still on the hunt for the villan Romeo. They find a man on a street corner and decide to interrogate him, only to find out it is the villan Romeo. He joins their party for a second, until Drakengaurd begins accidently betraying everyone by running them over with his scooter. The skit is unfinished and thus ends there. =Disappearance= One of Wazoo's greatest mysteries is 'Where is Drakengaurd 1'? The skit was made the time before editing was prominent. It instead was rare occourance reserved for some of the best skits, such as Bill. The day after its creation, the cast told Jack Samels of the skit's creation. Excited, Jack offered his hand to edit the skit. Giovanni Colantonio brought the tape to Jack's house only to find that it did not work in Jack's camera. Jack kept the tape saying he'd try and figure it out. After that, the tape has never been seen again. Jack sometimes jokes that he destroyed the tape purposefully, but there's no verification on whether this is a joke or truth. Remake The Chronicles Of Drakengaurd: Act 1 was remade in 2006. The skit featured the same plot and mostly all of the same scenes. There was also an added sequence involving Harry being turned into a moose, however the entire plot fit straight back in line with the original. The skit was meant to be premiered at FFF but due to The Great OS Crash, Giovanni Colantonio was not capable of editing the skit in time. =Spin-Offs= Sprite Commercial Made at Jack Samels' Superbowl party, it added Doug Linse as a cast member. They mostly sat and discussed, until it suddenly transformed into a Sprite commercial. All Quiet On The Western Front This was a film presented as a 'Drakengaurd Literary Unit' production. The skit was an adaptation of the novel All Quiet On The Western Front. The three characters team up to fight in an absurdly monotone war. The skit was never completed nor edited, but the finished product was to have scenes from Saving Private Ryan spliced in to it between shots of the men monotonely shooting.